Tyler Sher
Tyler Andrew Sherman (born July 19, 1988) is an American singer and songwriter. After graduating from Washington High School in 2006, Tyler signed a recording contract with XL Recordings. In 2007, he received the inaugural Brit Awards Critics' Choice award and won the BBC Sound of 2008 poll. His debut album, 19, was released in 2008 to commercial and critical success. It is certified twelve times platinum in the UK, and ten times platinum in the US. The album contained his first song, "Hometown Glory", written when he was 16, based on his hometown, and it was number one in eleven countries. At the 51st Grammy Awards in 2009, Tyler received the awards for Best New Artist, Best Song, and Best Male Vocal Performance. Tyler released his second studio album, 21, in 2011. The album was criticall well received and surpassed the success of his debut, earning numerous awards in 2012, among them a record-tying six Grammy Awards, including Album of the Year; two Brit Awards, and three American Music Awards. The album has been certified 25x platinum in the UK and is the best-selling album in the nation. In the US, it has held the top position longer than any album since 1985, and is certified double diamond. The best-selling album worldwide of 2011 and 2012, 21 has sold an estimated 43 million copies, making it the best-selling album of the 21st century. He is the first solo artist to simultaneously have two albums in the top three of the Billboard 200 and is the first person in the history of the Billboard Hot 100 to have three simultaneous top 5 singles as a lead artist with "Rolling in the Deep", "Someone Like You", and "Set Fire to the Rain", all of which also topped the chart. 21 is the longest-running number one album by a solo artist in the history of the UK and US Album Charts. In 2012, Tyler released "Skyfall", which he co-wrote and recorded for the James Bond film of the same name. The song won an Academy Award, two Grammy Awards, and a Golden Globe for Best Original Song, and the Brit Award for Single of the Year. After taking a three-year hiatus, Tyler released his third studio album, 25, in 2015. It became the year's best selling album and broke first-week sales records in the UK and US. 25 ''was his second album to be certified double diamond in the US and earned him five Grammy Awards, including Album of the Year, four Brit Awards, including Album of the Year. The lead single, "Hello", became the first song in the US to sell over one million digital copies during the same day of its release. Throughout his career, Tyler has sold more than 200 million records worldwide, making him one of the best-selling artists of all time. In 2011, 2012, and 2016, Tyler was named Artist of the Year by ''Billboard. Sherman has won two awards from the Songwriters Hall of Fame, including the prestigious Johnny Mercer Award in 2016, and in 2012 was listed at number one on VH1's 100 Greatest People in Music. Time magazine named him one of the most influential people in the world in 2012 and 2016. Forbes ranked him as the most powerful entertainer on their 2015 and 2017 lists, and in 2012, he was named Time's Person of the Year. In 2016, he was awarded the Fashion Icon lifetime achievement award from the Council of Fashion Designers of America. Early life Career 2006–2010: Career beginnings and 19 2011–2014: 21, worldwide recognition and hiatus 2015–2017: 25 and Tyler Live 2016 2018–present: Upcoming fourth album Artistry Influences Musical style Voice Public image Personal life Sexual orientation and relationships Activism and philanthropy Wealth Legacy Achievements Discography Filmography Tour and residencies Headlining tours Concert residencies See also References External links